Black Templar AA-HC-2
The Black Templar was the personal suit of Ahimoth Appiahabynnana, the top scoring ace of the Charon War, and was custom built for him out of the vast fortune he gained fighting for the Imperial Union. It was the first mech to be armoured entirely by the new HIGFAr armour and used technology from both sides of the conflict, either bought or captured during the fighting and assembled by his mercenary company on-board their flagship the Heretic. It was tooled to Ahimoth's personal fighting style of attacking from long range and making impossible shots with its advanced calculations of its on-board computer. The suit would remain Ahimoth's preferd suit for almost a decade before being upgraded to the Samael configuration after fighting with the resistance ignited. Appearance The Black Templar was a massive Mech standing head and shoulders over most of the other designs of the Charon War. It was stylized after a black suit of medieval armour, and was noted to be rather lean In its appearance despite its impressive weight. The outer casing was specially designed to interlock and connect with one another thus dust proofing the mech, increasing its saleability and also making it very hard to score a hit on an exposed weak point. The helmet itself possessed a single black slit and took on the appearance of a horned knights helm, the horns curling up over the head, and the lower face plate resembling a breathing grill. The primary entrance to the suits chest mounted torso was hidden behind the central grill which could peel away leading to a hatch the user could climb down into the suit. While not readily apparent the Black Templar's on-board Weapon systems were frequently hidden from view behind movable plates, and as such when within range to use them Ahimoth would deploy them to surprise his opponents as well as increasing his suits devastating firepower. Combat capabilities The Ahimoth was a 'Super Mech' in every sense of the word having taken out thousands of opponents in armoured combat and killing many more innocent bystanders and enemy infantry. Unlike many super mechs which earned infamy during the Charon war for their duelling ability, speed or advanced weapons systems the Black Templar was the most famous for apparently being indestructible. Its powerful stolen particle shields helped soften most damage and its HIGFAr armour meant that most shells and attacks just ricochet off of it making it near impossible at long range to seriously damage it. As such due to its speciality and Ahimoth's skill at taking out his opponents at long range he could easily snipe most of its opponents before they even get in range. Add that with the fact that the Templar's electromagnetic distortion equipment rendered missiles useless and Ahimoth's skill at spotting and targeting enemies made it an especially deadly machine. The suit was no slouch in close combat as its huge Buster sword was known to slice its opponents in half with one swing. In space the suit also possessed a dangerous fuel output of 10G, with Ahimoth having to take a concoction of drugs and wear a flight suit to stay conscious while he piloted it in space. However the mech was not perfect, it had especially low ground speed due to its armour and inbuilt technology. In space while it also possessed a impressive and dangerous top speed, it was only really good at traveling in a straight line and suffered from poor handling due to the excessive weight upsetting its balance system and the poor arrangement of the mechs thrusters. In addition Ahimoth despite being the greatest ground based Mech pilot of all time noted a dislike for space combat and preferred to stand on the deck of his ship rather then fly around the battlefield due to the ease of him getting outflanked. Indeed the suit came close to destruction a few times in space combat due to Ahimoth's lack of skill in this area against other space ace pilots. Technology Armaments *'320mm sniper rifle' *'Imperial Union Particle Machine Gun' *'Gatling Laser Shield' *'100mm Gauge 12 auto flak canon' *'HIGFAr Thermal Buster sword' *'4 chest mounted AA custom heat seeking missile Pod launchers' *'2 shoulder mounted remote control Torpedo launchers' *'Clawed hands' *'2 Micro light PPC rotors' *'Modified T-Rex Mining Laser' History Battles Trivia Category:Mechs Category:Super Mechs Category:Ace suit Category:Ahimoth Appiahbabynnana Category:Mercenary